Sweet Memories
by chococchii
Summary: Ya, tenang saja. Walaupun kau hanya bisa memandangi orang yang kau suka dari jauh—tenang saja. Walaupun kau selalu sendiri—sedangkan temanmu yang lain sudah memiliki pendamping—tenang saja. Percayalah, Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan kisah cinta yang spesial untukmu. / A New Year Fict / Mind To RnR?


Hai, Rin kembali memasuki dunia FFn~~ Ada yang kangen kah? Ohoho~

Yah, saya ngaku. Fict saya banyak yang belum selesai tapi—ngebet banget pengen bikin fict ini XD fict ini juga udah ada diotak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Akhirnya, saya putuskan untuk membuat fict ini menjadi _New Year Fict_ /apasih

Yah, meskipun idenya pasaran, _Happy Reading!_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, de-el-el.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

_**Sweet Memories**_

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno—wanita bermahkota merah jambu sepinggang itu duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya bersama sang suami. Ia menggenggam sebuah foto yang terbingkai indah. Fotonya dengan sang suami tercinta—Uchiha Sasuke.

Di foto itu, ia tampak segar dengan rambut _pink _sebahunya. Ia nyengir lebar, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Di foto itu, ia memakai _kimono _berwarna merah jambu dengan motif bunga Sakura yang indah—sementara Sasuke memakai _kimono _berwarna biru gelap. Foto itu tampak manis dengan adanya kembang api sebagai latar belakang.

Foto itu mengingatkannya pada momen paling indah dalam hidupnya. Ah, kalian pasti mengetahui hal itu, 'kan? Ya, Sasuke menyatakan cintanya. Tentu saja. Tentu saja dibalas dengan anggukan kepala seorang Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Flashback**

_ Sakura—gadis itu tampak memerhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin besar dihadapannya. Ia tampak tidak yakin dengan penampilannya kini. Ia masih saja diam dan melihat dirinya di cermin besar peninggalan keluarga Haruno itu._

_ "Sakura, kamu sudah cantik. Nah, ayo kita pergi," ucap Sasuke tidak sabaran._

_ Wajah Sakura merona merah. Ia menatap Sasuke. Laki-laki beriris onyx itu mengangguk mantap—dan maju selangkah. Ia menggenggam tangan halus Sakura. "Nah, jadi ke festival kembang apinya kan?"_

_ Sakura balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang hangat. Ia mengangguk kecil, "Ya."_

_._

_ Sakura dan Sasuke memilih untuk duduk agak jauh dari keramaian—namun, dari tempat itu kembang api akan terlihat dengan jelas di tempat itu._

_ Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh rapuh gadis itu. Ah, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih._

_ "Sudah lama ya… sudah lama sekali…," gumam Sakura pelan. Sasuke tetap diam. Menunggu gadis yang mampu membuatnya tergila-gila itu melanjutkan kata-katanya._

_ "Dulu, di SMA dulu, aku hanya bisa mengagumimu dari jauh. Sampai aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapamu. Kamu itu dingin, dan… menyebalkan," tutur Sakura terang-terangan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kamu jujur sekali, Sakura."_

_ Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Uh, kenapa harus berbohong lagi. Aku… aku menyu—"_

_DUAR! CTARR!_

_ Ah, kembang api sudah tampak di langit malam yang tampak damai itu. Sepertinya Tuhan tidak membiarkan Sakura menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu pada laki-laki yang dicintainya._

_ "HAPPY NEW YEAAAAARRR!"_

_ Ya, seruan itu sudah terdengar. Laki-laki beriris onyx itu menggenggam tangan gadis di sebelahnya. "Happy New Year, Sakura … "_

_ Sakura—yang wajahnya sudah memerah itu mengangguk, "Hm, Happy New Year, Sasuke." Ia menunduk lesu. Gagal lagi—batinnya. Ya, lagi-lagi ia gagal menyatakan cintanya. Aku memang payah—rutuknya dalam hati._

_ Tak lama, Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura yang merasa ditatapi membalas tatapan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menatap gadis disebelahnya cukup lama. Oh, Sasuke, apa kau tidak tahu kalau hal itu dapat membuat wajah gadis manis dihadapanmu memerah?_

_ "Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Sakura—berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Ah! Wajah Uchiha bungsu itu kini memerah pula._

_ "Sakura, aku… aku menyukaimu. Ka-kamu… harus jadi pacarku!" ujar—ah, perintah Sasuke. Sakura melongo. Matanya membulat. "E-eh? Apa aku salah dengar?"_

_ Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Ia merasa sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya—sedikit. "Jadi… jadilah pacarku, oke?" _

_ Oh, kini wajah Sakura sudah sewarna dengan tomat yang disantap Sasuke untuk makan siang tadi. Gadis itu memeluk Sasuke erat. Lagi lagi wajahnya dibenamkan di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia menangis—terharu. "Bodoh! Tentu saja aku mau! Dari dulu aku sudah memendam rasa padamu! Kenapa kamu baru peka sekarang hah?! Kau pikir aku tidak tersiksa hanya memandangmu dari jauh hei, Sasuke?!"_

_ Sasuke tertegun sebelum ia balas memeluk gadis pink dihadapannya. "Kamu pikir berapa lama pula aku memandangmu dari jauh, Sakura? Kamu pikir aku tidak tersiksa? Setiap melihatmu, aku ingin memelukmu, bodoh," ucap Sasuke. Sakura sedikit tersentak di pelukan Sasuke. Namun gadis itu maih enggan mengangkat wajahnya._

_ Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura yang masih terisak. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Keduanya memejamkan mata. Bibir bertemu bibir. Kembang api masih saja menyala nyala dengan indahnya. Seakan ikut bahagia dengan lahirnya pasangan baru itu._

* * *

Sakura lagi-lagi menangis terharu mengingat momen itu. Ia memeluk foto itu. _Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau selalu tahu yang terbaik untukku_—batin Sakura yang masih memeluk foto itu.

Cklek.

Pintu dibuka. Menampakkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri tegap. "Kenapa menangis?"

Sakura menyeka air mata yang terjatuh. "Ryo sudah tidur?" tanya Sakura yang seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan itu. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berbaring di samping sang istri. "Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menunjukkan foto yang ia peluk tadi. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Gadis bermahkota merah jambu itu pun ikut merebahkan dirinya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya pula.

"Hah, sudah lama sekali ya?" gumam Sasuke pelan. Sakura mengangguk kecil. Bunyi kembang api yang meledak-ledak terdengar samar di telinga kedua insan itu. Suara teriakan 'Selamat Tahun Baru' juga terdengar. Malam itu. Tepat pukul 12 malam. Tahun sudah berganti.

"Sayang sekali, tahun baru ini kita tidak bisa ke festival kembang api… " gumam Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Soalnya jagoan kecil kita sudah hadir di kehidupan kita … "

Sasuke membuka matanya. "Yah, tidak masalah. Aku tetap bahagia. Mau tahun baru dirumah pun, aku tetap bahagia—asal kamu disampingku."

Wajah Sakura memerah sedikit. "Ah, iya … "

Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi putih Sakura. "Aku… rasanya seperti mimpi bisa menjadi suamimu sekarang, Sakura. Padahal dulu, aku hanya memandangmu dari jauh saja … "

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kita sama, ya … "

Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata. Lagi lagi. Bibir bertemu bibir. Ya, bagi mereka rasanya seperti mimpi. Padahal, dulu mereka hanya dapat memandang dari jauh. Tapi tidak sekarang. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri—bahkan sudah menjadi ayah dan ibu.

.

.

.

Ya, tenang saja. Walaupun kau hanya bisa memandangi orang yang kau suka dari jauh—tenang saja. Walaupun kau selalu sendiri—sedangkan temanmu yang lain sudah memiliki pendamping—tenang saja. Percayalah, Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan kisah cinta yang spesial untukmu.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Dor! Endingnya gaje gila TAT /nangis gegulingan/

Saya juga ngerasa cerita ini ganyambung sama judul ._.a

Yasudahlah, cuma kalian yang bisa menilai karya saya satu ini. _So, Review?_


End file.
